


Jumper/Sweater

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crochet, Family Fluff, Fluff, Holidays 2020, How Do I Tag, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Patton can Crochet, Patton is Logan's Son, Short & Sweet, Sweaters, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Patton likes to crochet, and he likes making his family happy. So, naturally, he decides to make his family happy by crocheting them some sweaters.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Jumper/Sweater

Patton had picked up crochet when he was young. He’d learned it from Logan, who had learned it from their older sister. Logan didn’t crochet much at this point; they just didn’t have time, usually. But Patton did have time, and he got very good at making various things.

Something Patton had taken to doing was making mittens, scarves, hats, and even socks, especially when it started to get cooler. Living in Florida meant it didn’t get too cold, at least not from what Logan would usually describe, seeing as they had grown up in Ohio and later Pennsylvania. But, it would get down to around 40 degrees in the area they lived in, which was certainly cold enough for a good hat and set of mittens.

Currently, Patton was working on the final touches for a sweater. He’d made one for himself and one for Logan, and he was working on one for Janus, now. His own sweater was light blue and white, Logan’s was heavily influenced by the De Stijl movement -Patton would admit it was a pain to make, but he was proud of the final result-, and Janus’ was yellow and black, with little snakes and hearts. He was almost done with the sweater, just tucking the final end away to clean up the last edge, and snipping off the last of the extra yarn. He smiled to himself, glad to finally have all three sweaters finished.

Patton pulled his blue and white sweater on over his light blue polo, popping the polo’s collar out and folding it over the neck of the sweater with a smile, before grabbing the other two. Janus was hanging out at Virgil’s place, so he simply left his sweater on his bed for when he got back. Meanwhile Logan had simply been reading in the living area, and they had accepted the new sweater with a smile, seemingly impressed with Patton’s skill. They pulled on their sweater with a smile, and went back to reading, while Patton went back to his room to work on wrapping a few gifts. All the while, he was hoping that his cousin would like the new sweater he’d made him.


End file.
